To Be Understood
by monty1692
Summary: The Dark Lord, being ever unforgiving, "assigns" Draco to Greyback, where he is noticed by Remus. Draco, wanting out of the life he has created for himself, turns to Remus for help. Remus, being the kind person he is, gives Draco the benefit of a doubt...
1. First Sight

To Be Understood

Remus walked through the deserted streets of Muggle London, deep in thought. It was late, about eleven at night. Not many people were out and their being no bars nearby, it was relatively quite. He had just returned from a mission, the werewolves he had talked to had not responded well, and recognizing defeat, had simply left.

It was nearing the full moon; Remus was tired and feeling drained, he just wanted to rest somewhere warm, not have to think about anything, maybe forget the war for awhile. _Where _he would rest was another matter entirely. Since the death of Sirius, which was really something he didn't want to think about, he hadn't had a real place to stay.

He could go to the Weasley's, but he didn't want to impose. He sighed and kept walking; he probably wouldn't be able to sleep anyways. One of the werewolves he had met with had mentioned Lucius' son, Draco. Apparently the Dark Lord had not taken well to Draco's failure to kill Dumbledore.

Remus had, quite by accident, seen the Malfoy's recently, something that made his missions particularly dangerous; he was constantly on the verge of being exposed by Death Eaters. After traveling to an independent coven of werewolves hiding in a forest near several small villages in northern England, he was troubled but not surprised to find that Greyback had gotten there first.

Not wanting to draw attention to himself, he tried to blend in with the other werewolves, hoping not to be recognized. The others thankfully, had played along. At the time, he couldn't fathom why Draco and Lucius Malfoy would be so far from home, and in the company of such a creature, but could only assume they were there on Voldemort's orders.

They younger Malfoy had looked much older then he remembered, not just matured, but aged somehow. And Lucius of course looked like hell, but Azkaban can do that to a man. But what he'd heard tonight, that Draco had been "assigned" to Greyback, had brought a new light to the situation. As far as punishments go, his was definitely one to bear results.

Remus felt a twinge of pity for the young Malfoy, as unkind as he may have been in their brief encounters, and something close to fear for what Draco must be witnessing. The life of outcast werewolves was something that sometimes shocked and disgusted him, he couldn't imagine how someone raised as a Malfoy would handle the experience.

But as Remus walked, cursing his idea of not establishing a permanent home after Sirius death due to the frequency of his missions, Remus tried to put Draco out of his mind. He hoped for Draco's sake that Greyback wasn't treating him too bad, but realized that he had much more pressing things to worry about.

_Okay guys, I haven't written in awhile, so please review. I'm planning on adding much to this. This chapter was mainly to establish what's going on. It will be a Draco realizes how bad it is to be a death eater and Remus, being the kind person he is, gives Draco the benefit of a doubt, and tries to help him out. I can't see it being SLASH, b/c I've never written one and there was never any hints of either of the characters being gay in the books. So it will just be a hurt/confort type fic! Hope you enjoy. Will be updating REALLY soon! _


	2. The Greater Cause

The Greater Cause

Draco sat against the wall, as silent as possible in the hopes Greyback would forget about him in the few hours left before he went home. Home, where he hadn't been in weeks; not that it was any more cheerful than this horrible place, but at least it didn't smell and he could eat whenever he liked. And the greatest part, no Greyback. Even thinking of the foul creature filled him with disgust.

He would however, have to endure days of his mothers constant worrying and be patient as she watched over him as though he were a child, and be mindful not to anger his father. Draco sighed loudly, something he regretted instantly as he tensed, listening. But no sounds met his ears, no shuffling of footsteps that signaled the approach of the appalling werewolf.

Draco sighed again, quietly this time, as he thought over his current situation for the millionth time. Being a Death Eater was not quite what he had imagined. Instead of being powerful and feared, he was hiding in a rotting corner, hoping to avoid the very person his master had assigned him to. And with an uncomfortable jolt of shame, he remembered the night on the tower and his inability to complete his task.

Worse he had failed with an audience of Death Eaters and had run like a coward after. Draco shifted, trying not to think of the previous year and how disillusioned he had become. He also tried to push away the memories of his breakdowns, crying in bathrooms, when his missions didn't go as planned, telling himself it was all for the greater cause.

The greater cause, he could honestly care less at this point, Mudbloods could rule the world as long as he could stay far away from Greyback and Voldemort. Draco ran a hand through his hair, wishing time would speed up so he could get out of this place. But with a sense of bleakness he acknowledged to himself that he _would _have to come back and continue to do so until he was told otherwise.

Tired of hiding in the dark, he stood, wincing slightly as the blood rushed to his feet. His unwillingness to spend anymore time with Greyback then absolutely necessary was pushed aside by his ever worsening boredom and his need to put his disquieting thoughts out of his head.

_Read & Review please! The chapters will get longer as the story develops and Remus and Draco start to interact. That, and it's really late. You know you need to go to bed when your spelling "the" wrong! _


	3. Seeing Reason

_To _Evanggelys, _thanks for reviewing! This chapter will be longer! _

Remus walked slowly down the dimly lit hall towards room number sixteen; it was the last room on the right, which suited him fine. He struggled with the door a moment before the key slid in and the door opened with an audible click.

He looked around the room, registering the worn furniture and moldy smell. Well, he had lived in worse. At least he hadn't seen any unwanted tiny guests and the walls were thick enough not to broadcast your business to the rest of the residents.

Remus had spent what little money he had to rent the place for two months, it was almost a waste, seeing as how he would be gone most of the time, but was tired of having to stay in others homes. He sat on the edge of the bed, there were a lot of things he needed to get done, but first on the list was getting a little sleep.

Remus awoke, still in his traveling clothes, having not managed to even make it under the covers. His gaze traveled towards the curtained window, trying to guess the time. He had to meet with Kingsley today; they were to rescue Potter from his relatives soon.

As he got up to use the bathroom, he remembered Harry was about to be seventeen. He gave a sad smile as he looked in the bathroom mirror. James' son…seventeen, a grown man. He felt even older as he thought of the day he had first saw baby Harry.

Remus shook himself from his thoughts; he had to get ready. After a shower, a shave, and a change of clothes he looked decently presentable, though still in need of a couple nights of sleep. He walked quickly from the hotel, apparating as soon as he was far enough away from the eyes and ears of any passing muggle.

"Remus!" Kingsley boomed. Remus shook his hand, smiling slightly.

"How are you Kingsley?" Remus returned quietly, taking the seat being offered. He was in Kingsley's kitchen, small but neat. The Auror set to making them tea, offering Remus sugar before getting down to business.

"There's been a slight change of plan," Kingsley sighed, "suggested, surprisingly by that scoundrel Dung, but Moody approves, so we're going through with it." Remus sat up a little straighter, he really hadn't talked to anybody in awhile, and the idea of Dung actually thinking up anything plausible enough to be accepted by Moody made him feel, if possible, even more out of touch.

"The idea is to use Polyjuice potion," Kingsley continued, smirking slightly at Remus' bemused expression, "and to have seven Potters, all with a separate Order member, heading to a separate safe house and then taking a portkey to the Burrow."

Remus thought a moment and then commented, "You know Harry won't take well to that. Has Moody considered this?" Kingsley frowned, but went on.

"Well, actually, we're not really giving him a choice in the matter. End of story. I'm sure he'll come around to our way of thinking eventually." Kingsley smirked again.

Remus just shook his head. Perhaps Kingsley was right. Harry might protest, but surely he would see reason.


	4. Because of Him

Because of Him

Draco arrived at Malfoy manor to be greeted with complete silence, yet his immediate fear for his family was pushed aside as he rushed to the kitchens, hoping to enjoy a meal in peace before he was to be subjected to the endlessness that was his parents.

Once in the kitchens, however, halfway through his kidney pie, the worry came back. You couldn't just pop into a wizard's house unnoticed; either his parents were gone or they were present and simply ignoring his arrival. His insides burned a bit at that, compelling him leave his food as is and commence search.

Only a floor up, sitting in the study, was his mother. She didn't stir until he announced himself, and even then she seemed startled. Surprised even. How could that be, hadn't they been anticipating his return home? Was his mother not bothered about his well being?

Draco walked towards her, "Hello mother. Were you not aware of my pending arrival today? After my time with that disgusting werewolf?" He questioned heatedly, still perplexed at his mother's unusual behavior. Why was she not coddling him?

"Oh of course, Draco! I just dozed off a bit. I've had trouble sleeping lately…well, you understand!" She still hadn't risen from her seat, offered any comfort, not even in words. A dull twist of his stomach squashed his previous anger. There had to be something wrong, perhaps something had happened while he was away.

"Is everything alright? Where's father? Has something happened?" His questions came to quickly, giving himself away. He tried to calm himself, didn't want to look a fool in front of his mother, what if something _had _happened and he stood reacting like a fearful child?

"Everything is fine, darling. Go say hello to your father, he's in the library. I'll see you at dinner. Give me time to freshen up." And with that she got up and walked past him, almost quickly, and was in the hall before he could think of a response.

Shocked and a little worried by his mother's strange, seemingly disinterested behavior, he headed to his room having no wish to be confronted by his father. He walked steadily, with fake assuredness that wasn't quite convincing, even to him.

With a groan, Draco sat up. He had been lounging on his bed, trying desperately not to think about anything, but had failed dismally. The tiny house elf left as soon as he had responded to its announcement of dinner. He still didn't wish to see his father; to suffer the stony silence that would be dinner, but knew he had no choice.

"So, Draco, how is Greyback?" His father inquired with a lack of real interest, only making conversation due to, Draco assumed, his wife's presence.

Draco thought for a moment, trying to decide what his father would like to hear. That he hated the whole ordeal, wanted out of all this desperately? Or that things hadn't changed much, but Greyback was doing just fine and he sends his greetings?

No, neither would do. He compromised with a mixture of the two, "Not much is going on, at least not that I know of. I try to spend as little time in Greyback's company as possible."

His father nodded as though he understood perfectly, which he actually might. Draco couldn't think of a single person who would enjoy the creature's company. His stomach uncoiled a bit; his father seemed in a decent enough mood.

He decided to press his luck, "Father, has the Dark Lord said anything of my removal from Greyback's…eh, disposal?" Draco tensed as his father's head shot up at the mention of their master. Maybe he should have kept his mouth shut.

"You are lucky the Dark Lord has been so merciful. It would be unwise to be seen as _ungrateful," _his father almost spit the word, "when he has been so forgiving." His father's relatively apathetic mood had vanished; Draco peeked at his mother, she was staring intently at the table, eyes unblinking.

He regretted bringing up the Dark Lord, any mention of him usually made his life more difficult and sometimes made his dad unbearable, but he had hoped that he would have been ridden of the creature by now. Anger bubbled up again, but he tried to suppress it, knowing it would not be in his best interest to add fuel to his father's already burning fire.

"You had the chance to redeem us, Draco." His father was looking at him coldly. Draco swallowed, he knew what was coming. He wished he could sink into the floor, or run to his room. Curl up in bed. "You had a chance, possibly our only chance, and you failed. And why?" He paused, as if expecting an answer.

Draco merely shrugged, not knowing what else to do. "I'm sorry father, I tried…I-" His father cut him off, giving him a deathly glare, one he had learned to fear.

"You _tried_? How pathetic, how weak, Draco. Yes, weak. You had Dumbledore corned, wandless, completely under your control and you couldn't do it. You were too weak. A coward." Hearing his father voice all his misgiving, everything he himself had been thinking…Draco tried to tell himself that his father didn't mean what he was saying, he was just angry.

But the voice in the back of his head shouted _'No Draco, you failed. You failed your mother and father. You failed the Dark Lord. You proved what everybody had already known. You are weak, Draco.' _Draco stood, he needed to be alone. He refused to cry like a child, he would not succumb to such emotions again, but he needed to be alone, to think.

But his father was not finished. "What kind of son are you, ruining the family name. We Malfoys deserve respect, we should be feared. Not mocked behind our backs. How could you let-" Draco let out a strangled sound. The blood had rushed to his face.

"How could I let our reputation be ruined? Me? I was not the one who failed at the Ministry, not the one who…" Draco faltered, his father had also risen. And with a look in his eyes that sometimes haunted Draco's dreams, his father came towards him.

Draco leaned in closer to the mirror. His chest was bear. He had nearly stripped everything upon entering the bathroom. Only his reflection stopped him.

Draco gave a humorless laugh; _'my father'_, he though. Because of him I was given a task the Dark Lord considered nearly impossible; I was expected to fail. And for my father I worked so very hard to succeed, to please the Dark Lord and restore my father's position. And yet he was the reason the mirror reflected an angry, red welt across my left cheek. Because of him.

Draco closed his eyes and bowed his head, wishing with all his might he were someone else.


	5. Note from the Author

Note from the Author

_Hey guys! Maybe you've noticed, but the symbol I've been using to show breaks in the story where time has passed haven't showed up, so the story sometimes seems like it's jumps forwards rather suddenly. I don't really know why they symbols don't show up, but from now on I'll use _xxxxx _to mark the breaks, so the story makes more sense! Read & review! _


	6. Safely Away

Safely Away

Remus stared blankly at the cracked ceiling of his hotel room, a slight frown playing on his face. What had happened at the Burrow after rescuing Harry had him worries; yes, Death Eaters knowing so much about their plans wasn't something to take lightly, but it was Harry's reaction that really bothered him. He _was _so much like James, so trusting.

He sighed as he sat up, swinging his legs over the side of the bed. He started to stand, needing to get out of this room, but he couldn't think of anywhere to go. He didn't particularly want to talk to anybody; a walk would be nice, but such things weren't exactly encouraged in times like these. He sank back into the bed, better to play it safe.

Xxxxx

Remus walked slowly, listening to the talking werewolves ahead of him. He ducked behind a tree and tried to catch what they were saying, but he was still too far to hear properly. He shouldn't move any closer, he knew, but the Order wouldn't have given him such a dangerous mission had he wanted Remus to give up so easily.

Greyback. It was always Greyback. He had come to these woods, uninvited and definitely unwelcome, specifically to find out what Greyback had planned. There was word that Voldemort planned a mass attack using werewolves; how much truth there was to this, he didn't know, but had hopes of figuring out when and where the attack was planned, in the event of its existence.

Remus' missions had been less frequent since Dumbledore's death, the Order having no clear direction, but he couldn't say no when there were so many lives on the line.

Remus moved close enough to catch bits of the conversation and prayed to Merlin there were no werewolves on patrol, as he would surely be spotted so near. He would of course, say he was merely interested in joining them, lie that he was tired of being mistreated by wizards, but so much depended on their belief in what he said. He'd rather just not be put in that situation.

After listening for several minutes, he heard no mention of any immediate plans and the werewolves looked settled, as though they didn't plan on leaving anytime soon. Remus felt somewhat certain that, unless the attack was scheduled quite sometime in the future, there was no danger.

As comforting as that thought may be, he still had to get himself out of there alive. As soon as he turned to leave however, the werewolves stood. Remus cursed his luck; had he left even a few moments sooner he could have had enough of a lead to simply apparate to safety.

Even more unfortunate, they were walking right towards him. Running would be a dead give away, so he slowly moved into the shadows, circling around them until he was behind their retreating forms, watching as they left. Remus turned again, ready to bolt and stopped dead.

Standing only fifteen feet away was Draco Malfoy, and he was staring right at him. Shifting to the side slightly, Remus saw Greyback with his back to Draco talking to another werewolf. His glance went back to Malfoy, who hadn't given him away yet, but surely it was only a matter of time.

Surprsingly, however, Draco simply nodded slightly and then turned away. Hoping with all his being that it wasn't simply some trick on Malfoy's part, he left rapidly, apparating as soon as possible.

Once safely away, he was left to ponder Malfoy's actions.


	7. Maybe

_I know the last chapter, like several of the others, was quite short. It's hard to create much for Remus' end; he mostly does a lot of pondering and sets the stage for what will happen to Draco. Draco's chapters are easier to add length to; even though much has happened that he dislikes since his start at being a Death Eater, I think it would take him a little longer to get to the point where he would put his safety into the hands of the side of the light. _

_Obviously, the story is ever so slightly AU. I was never very fond of the Remus/Tonks ship. I thought it went against Remus' character so I conveniently left that out, and it would only complicate things. And of course, Draco choosing to leave his current life behind is non-canon, but is the whole point of the story. No character will be OC, though, and the story follows the rest of DH._

_Well, hope you enjoy this chapter. It will be longer! Read & review! _

_Xxxxx_

Maybe

Draco had returned to Greyback only a couple hours ago and was already tired of being there. Not only that, but he had been forced to accompany the horrid creature to more dank and forlorn woods to meet with more foul and disgusting werewolves. The whole situation made him feel quite ill and as he was fantasizing about being sick all over Greyback, seeing the creature's eyes go wide with shock, when he was brought from his thoughts by a sudden movement to his right.

He squinted, trying to make out the figure hunched in the dark, but it was not until the man turned towards him that a shock of recognition made all previous thought be forgot. Lupin. Another of the despicable werewolves, but one who _tried _to be normal.

Draco, however, didn't have the heart to turn him over to Greyback, no doubt he would have to watch what was done to the man, and even the thought made Draco's stomach squirm. No, he would simply act like he had not seen him. Maybe Lupin would get the hint and leave.

As Draco turned away he had a sudden burning desire to run to the werewolf, beg Lupin to take him away. But the thought was pushed away immediately; the side of the light hated him, he who had tried to kill Dumbledore, made the old wizard's death possible. No, the members of the Order would likely treat him just as bad, maybe worse.

But he peeked over despite himself, hoping in the back of his mind that Lupin knew of his thoughts, would be beckoning Draco to him, ready to help him escape and take him somewhere far from here, somewhere safe.

But no such luck.

Xxxxx

"Child, Malfoy, come here now." Greyback barked, startling Draco, who got up quickly.

"Yes," he answered, "what do you need?" He tried not to sound annoyed, but he hated being referred to as child; Greyback smiled at his tone, aware of this fact. At times Greyback could be worse then his father.

"Take the fresh meat to our friend down the hall. Come back when your done, I won't have you sulking in dark rooms, I get too much use out of you." Greyback pointed to the unconscious werewolf on the floor who had recently been dragged in.

Draco was repulsed; the ways of werewolves, what they would do for survival and how they treated their own kind to show dominance was something he couldn't fathom. But, with a shudder, he realized that the ideas of the Death Eaters, that Mudbloods were filth to be ruled by those of pure heritage, wasn't that different.

Greyback grunted, jolting Draco from his thoughts. He looked around hurriedly, realizing he had been standing stationary in front of Greyback this whole time. The werewolf had an odd expression on his face, as if he had guessed some of Draco's thoughts.

He walked towards the figure on the floor, almost bent down to pick him up, before he remembered his wand. He could simply levitate the body down the hall; he must really be losing it to forget such trivial things.

But as Draco escorted the unfortunate werewolf in front of him to Greyback's "friend", another werewolf who took care of some of Greyback's dirty work, Draco pondered his sudden epiphany. He had of course known that the Pureblood's ideas were somewhat outrageous, which had until quite recently suited him just fine, but the parallel to the ways of werewolves was shocking.

But what surprised Draco the most, because by this point he was well aware of the cruelty of those who followed the Dark Lord, was the fact that he had not come to this realization sooner. How long had he been disillusioned, had known that what he was part of was wrong and dangerous? But he had never seen it as such a crude, unproductive way of life that could yield terrible results.

Xxxxx

Draco took his time heading back to Greyback; he wanted to hole himself away somewhere. To hide from the world. For the first time, he admitted openly to himself, not only did he wish he were someone else, but that he were on the side of the light. He wished he was Harry Potter. Someone who wasn't alone, who had people that cared. And they would still care, even if he failed.

He wished he wasn't trapped in this life that would surely lead nowhere. Even if the Dark Lord won, he would only ever be weak Draco Malfoy, the one who couldn't kill Dumbledore. With a twinge of guilt he realized how selfish he was being.

He only wanted out of being a Death Eater because he didn't like his situation, he only wanted the light to win so that he could start over. He only wanted to be on the side of the light because…he knew now. This was the one true thing. He no longer believed that Purebloods were better. He was no longer the spoiled and over-cared for child he had been.

He was a trapped seventeen year old who wanted out. Maybe he even wanted to help. Maybe.


	8. Thursday 9 pm

_In HBP, Remus mentions how outcast werewolves, the one's who shunned normal society, "…stole, and sometimes killed to eat." In other fan fictions I've read, there's been the concept of werewolves being in packs or covens, which are, naturally, dominated by one alpha. Seeing as Greyback was portrayed as a horrible creature in the books, a person who positions himself to attack children and eats peoples flesh while their still alive and he's NOT transformed when he does this (HBP & DH), made me think he'd be an alpha wolf, but a wicked and terrible one. I tried to hint at this, to show that a society such as that, where one person has ultimate power and controls the fates of others, yields horrible conditions. I wanted Draco to see that Voldemort, who is cruel and_ **would**_ have ultimate power, would create the same kind of society and that people he didn't approve of would be treated the same. _

_Draco will realize that in this society, because he couldn't prove himself, he might be one of those people. So he wants to join the side of the light. But I also wanted to hint at the fact that maybe his motivations weren't ALL selfish. Maybe he realizes what might happen if Voldemort wins and maybe he really doesn't want people to suffer that fate. _

_Xxxxx_

Thursday. 9 pm.

Remus really didn't know what to think. He had been up all night, trying to figure out why Malfoy would do such a thing. Surely the boy must have realized that, had Greyback spotted him and been aware that Draco was willing to let him go, it would not had ended well for either of them.

Why would Malfoy take the risk?

Xxxxx

Remus bolted awake, wand at the ready. He surveyed the room, looking for the source of the noise. As his vision cleared, he isolated the sound to be coming from near the window and lowered his wand, seeing as Death Eaters would have attacked by now.

He moved groggily towards the window, lifting the shades, and spotted an owl tapping on the glass. Surprised, he quickly opened the window, letting the owl in. Once he removed the letter, the owl left, as in a hurry.

Remus didn't recognize the handwriting and was even more confused by what it read: _DADA Prof. _He hadn't been anybody's Defense Against the Dark Arts professor in nearly four years and he couldn't fathom why any of his former students would be writing to him. It couldn't be anyone he was close to, they would have addressed to the letter as _Moony_ had they wished to not use his real name.

He opened the letter. _Thursday. 9 pm. End of Knockturn Alley. _

More perplexed then before, he simply stared at the letter for several more moments. Surely a trap, and he would be a fool to risk it. But what if it was someone who needed help? Perhaps addressing him as professor and not giving a name was for protection. Unless both were just to peak his curiosity, make sure he'd come.

Sighing, knowing he wouldn't be able to talk himself out of going, he lay back on the bed. Almost a full week until Thursday. He had plenty of time to think.

Xxxxx

_Read & review please! _


	9. An Assumption

_I dedicate this chapter to _Reidluver. _And yeah, I'm female! *_*! Thanks for being kind enough to review so much! You rock! _

_And yeah, I started using "x"s to mark breaks in the story. It must be really confusing to read otherwise…._

_xxxxx_

Why? Why had he done such a brash, undoubtedly _dangerous _thing?

Draco paced worriedly; by pure chance, he had been permitted to return home after only several hours of the creatures company the previous day. Greyback had business to attend to, which was fine by Draco. But coming home so soon, or so his parents thought, might displease the Dark Lord, regardless of the fact that he came home on Greyback's orders.

Draco sighed, after an argument with his father, one that had quite literally ended in him running to his room, he had wrote the stupid letter. And to make matters worse, he had _actually _sent it. It had to be one of the least thought out things he had ever done in his life.

He almost wished he had signed his name; a reply from Lupin confirming what an idiot he had been would, at this point, probably make him feel better. Why had he been such a fool? Surely the werewolf wouldn't come, but seeing as he was a bloody Gryffindor, there was a good chance he actually might.

A glimmer of hope, even one based purely on assumption, calmed Draco enough to put a stop to the pacing. But what would he say? And the werewolf…maybe he shouldn't keep thinking of him like that. He might slip and accidently insult him, which really wouldn't help his chances. Lupin. What if Lupin didn't believe him or thought it was just a trick?

Draco put his head in his hands. Two days until Thursday; he didn't even know how he was going to get out of the house without his parents noticing, and perhaps Knockturn Alley wasn't the best meeting spot. There would most likely be people around and it would be an obvious place for others to look for him.

He would just have to keep it quick and convince the were…Lupin to take him somewhere safe. And then there was the problem of actually having to be around Lupin or anyone else on the side of the light. Even if they didn't know him personally and he hadn't treated them badly or insulted them, his surname would be a giveaway.

Draco stood and moved to the window; he was risking so much, but hopefully it would be worth it. He hadn't turned Lupin over to Greyback, so maybe the man would at least listen to him. Assuming of course that he would come.

Xxxxx

"I need to go to Knockturn Alley, mother! Why do you even care?" Draco nearly shouted. He had been arguing with his mother for nearly half an hour. In her defense, all his excuses had been entirely flimsy, but he was on the verge of simply storming out, consequences be damned.

"I just don't think venturing out of the house is a good idea, Draco. What does your father say?" Draco deflated somewhat; his father was the very thing he had been trying to avoid. He hadn't even asked his father, he had been hoping his mother, in the apathetic mood she was usually in, would merely nod when he told her he was going out for a bit.

Summoning up his courage, "Mother, I'm going now. I will see you when I return. Please do not involve father." And with that, he turned, entered the hall and disapparated as soon as he reached the spot at which he could do so.

Xxxxx

_Next chapter is when Remus & Draco meet up!!!! _


	10. Thanks, Really!

Thanks, Really!

Remus' heart was beating harder than he would like to admit; he wasn't scared exactly, just highly aware of how risky this was. He shouldn't have come, but in the time since he got the letter, he hadn't been able to come up with any real reasons not to.

After exiting the Leaky Cauldron, he made his way to end of Diagon Alley to the entrance of Knockturn Alley. He didn't even know who he was supposed to be meeting, but had an idea of who it might be. It was much darker here, but at least there weren't many people.

As he approached the end of the alley, he wasn't surprised at who was standing there nervously, just confused.

Xxxxx

Draco Malfoy's head shot up at the sound his approach, he slowed somewhat, not really knowing what to do. The boy's nervousness seemed to increase with his arrival, so he stood back a bit, waiting for Draco to speak.

The boy…no, he was a man now wasn't he? Draco seemed to hesitate before speaking, "I know this is really…eh, well stupid and dangerous. But I really, just…Please help me!" Draco's voice broke on the last words. "Please. I know you have no reason to trust me, but take me somewhere safe. I'll explain, but please!"

Remus sighed, the only place he could take Draco at the moment was to his hotel room, but it would have to suffice. Showing up at anyone from the Order's house with a Malfoy didn't seem advisable. "Come, Draco. I don't have much to offer, but I will listen."

Xxxxx

Remus again waited for Draco, who was perched on the end of the bed, to speak. He kept looking towards the door as if expecting Death Eaters to storm in at any moment. Maybe they would. Maybe it was a set up. But the boy seemed frightened, actually frightened, not as though he were setting Remus up.

"I'm sorry I've involved you with…I don't really know what I'm doing here. I just wanted help. I don't want to be a Death Eater anymore. It's not…like I thought it would be." Draco paused somewhat lamely. "Thank you, by the way."

"Like I said earlier," Remus spoke after a moment, "I don't have much to offer. This is about as good as it gets, at least with me. I could try to get someone from the Order to take you in…perhaps someone you haven't…" Remus broke off.

"Someone I haven't been a typical Malfoy towards?" Draco attempted a smile.

"Well, yes. But even if you haven't had a run in with them personally, it might be hard to gain their trust; not only are you the son of a Death Eater, but word has it you became one yourself, and Harry explained how you made the fiasco as Hogwarts last year possible." Remus sighed, it seemed to him that, rather Draco liked it or not, he would have to stay with him.

"I'd like to-" Draco blushed slightly, "I'd like to stay with you if it's all right. But," Draco looked around the room, "I can see you aren't really in a position to have guests. " Draco dropped his gaze to the floor.

"You can stay, at least for now. Maybe we can find some better commendations at a later time." Draco looked up at him, hesitated again, but added, "Thanks. I mean, really."

Xxxxx


	11. No Better

No Better

Draco tried to relax, he wasn't quite as nervous as he had been; Lupin had believed him, even brought him to his…home? He wasn't really sure, it was just a shabby hotel room, but the fact that he had brought him to safety at all made him immensely grateful. They could be in a box for all he cared. Lupin was currently out switching rooms, one with two beds would make the situation less awkward.

Lupin had told him to help himself to some tea, and that they'd get food later. Draco felt slightly guilty, seeing as Lupin didn't seem to have much money. He jumped at the sound of the door opening, but it was only Lupin returning.

"We can move, now. It's a floor up. Directly above, room twenty-six." Lupin walked about, picking up what few things he had. Once he had everything, Lupin indicated they should go. Draco grabbed his bundle and followed.

Xxxxx

"Can I ask you something?" Lupin asked him from across the room. Draco looked up, Lupin was sitting near the window, the food they had bought still untouched.

"Yeah, I mean, of course." Draco could guess what was going to be asked, he had been mentally preparing his answers; he wanted Lupin to understand. He hadn't just left for selfish reasons. But in explaining this, he would have to bring up the werewolves, something he wasn't comfortable with.

"What made you want out so badly? I know Voldemort isn't happy with your family, but what about your mother and father?" Lupin looked him directly in the eyes, as if to tell Draco that he could say what was on his mind.

"You're aware, obviously, that I was assigned to Greyback?" At Lupin's nod, he continued, "While I was there, with him, I realized that a society ruled by Voldemort would be like how it is with werewolves. One person would have control and they would abuse it and make conditions horrible unless you're on his side." Draco realized that had been a bad summery, leaving out details, but Lupin seemed to understand.

"Yes. That's why we've been fighting so hard to stop Voldemort. And surely you realize by now that being on his side does not necessarily guarantee good treatment." Draco nodded in response.

"And as for my mother and father…They have both changed. My mother has become apathetic, I think as a way of coping. And my father is," Draco was suddenly uncomfortable. Should he tell Lupin that his father was sometimes violent?

But Lupin seemed to have guessed the rest of his sentence. "I knew of Lucius while in school. He was never a kind man. I imagine that under such stress as being a Death Eater, especially one who has angered Voldemort, he might show his family that side of him."

"I know it sounds selfish, but between my father being like that and having to be around Greyback, that's what really made me want out. I don't think…even after I realized just how wrong it was, if I hadn't been suffering, I don't know if…" He broke off, ashamed.

"Draco," Remus called softly, "You have been raised in such a way that all of your previous actions are understandable. It takes time to question what you have been taught, especially to question your parents. As with Sirius, he only got out of it all so early because he had friends that supported him. You've never had anyone to tell you what you are doing is wrong or try to help you out."

Draco only nodded. What Lupin was telling him helped, but the more he thought of how he'd been, the worse he felt. But maybe he could make amends, and maybe Lupin was the place to start. "In third year, when you taught," he looked at Lupin, hoping the man knew he was being sincere, "I'm sorry for the way I acted. I know…I know, now, that I'm no better than you are."

Lupin stared for a moment, "Thank you, Draco."

Xxxxx


End file.
